The present invention relates generally to small domestic electrical appliances and more particularly to electrical frying pan type appliances.
A wide variety of electrical frying pan type appliances have heretofore been produced. Some of the known devices have been intended for general frying purposes while others have been provided for somewhat special or esoteric cooking applications, such as the simultaneous cooking of a food product, for example, a waffle, on both its sides.
The previously known electrical frying pan type appliances have, however, presented certain practical disadvantages. For instance, many of the specialty type appliances have offered only limited utility for general cooking purposes while those appliances specifically constructed for use in the general frying of food have been relatively complex in their construction and consequently relatively expensive to manufacture or to purchase.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an electrical frying pan type appliance intended for general frying purposes and which presents several important practical advantages when compared to such appliances as presently available.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide an electrical frying pan type appliance which is relatively simple in its construction and which can, therefore, be constructed and marketed at a relatively low cost.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.